Ghost Hunt: The Hauntings of Farinsdale Theatre
by II-Basic-Romantics-II
Summary: Two years into working for S.P.R, Mai and the gang have received a new case to research a spooky theatre!


**Ghost Hunt: The Hauntings of Farinsdale Theatre**

.

.

.

.

Tuesday,

December 19th,

9 a.m.

**Mai POV**

I'm Mai Taniyama, an eighteen year old senior in high school and an assistant at S.P.R (Shibuya Paranormal Research). I've officially been working here for about 2 years now. My boss is Shibuya Kazuya, but we all call him Naru for how narcissistic he is. I can't believe how much I've managed to deal with his crap. He hasn't changed one bit in the past couple of years. He's still bitter and cold like a lonely elderly man. I guess one thing has changed a bit. He talks to me, sometimes. '_Yeah, he scolds me half of the time', _but, I guess that's a sign that he somewhat cares about me, maybe a little bit.

"Ugh, where the hell is he!? I'm gonna freeze to death!" I mumbled to myself as I clenched my teeth and clutched my trench coat. _'I take that back'_. I was standing outside of the office. I guess I came too early. I only came early so I wouldn't oversleep like I usually do.

"Ugh, that jerk! I thought he'd be here by now!"

"What was that, Mai!?" Naru said, creeping up beside me.

"WUAHH!" I screamed ghastly. "Urrgggh! DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT YA CREEP!"

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

'_Seriously, what did I see in this guy?' _Mai thought to herself as she sighed, taking off her coat and hanging it beside the door. She walked up to Naru's door to ask if he wanted any tea.

"Naru, would you like some tea!?"

"No, I'm fine." His muffled voice replied through the door.

Mai sighed and headed to the bathroom. She was still so tired, so she went to splash some water on her face.

"Ah! I feel much better. Maybe I should drink some coffee myself." She leaned up from the sink and looked in the mirror. She matured pretty well over the years. She looked different in general. Her hair was longer, and a bit redder. Past her shoulders and styled with full curls. She was taller, and gained a more feminine figure, and her skin was a bit paler with a touch of pink in pigment. Her face was more shapely, and her chin a little pointy. She giggled to herself. She kind of resembled a china doll.

She turned off the bathroom light and exited, heading to fix her some coffee.

She also officially had her own desk area. It was right outside of Naru's door of course so he could boss her around like some little servant. She sat at her desk and sighed in a big 'huff', placing her special kawaii panda cup on her desk. Naru would always tease her about how childish it was. '_Hmmph, forget about him panda-kun, you're the best!' _she thought to herself. Mai still had some childish tendencies, but matured more as well.

The front door of the building opened and in walked Ayako, Monk, John, and Lin. Mai hadn't seen Monk in a long time, he was on tour with his band, and busy, but they stayed in touch. Now he was finally back!

"Monk!" Mai exclaimed and jumped from her desk and ran over to the tall man. She was almost at his shoulders now.

"Woah! Is that you Mai!?" They hugged each other in elation. She looked so different. She wasn't little old Mai anymore. And as for Monk, he looked the same.

"When do we get a hug like that?" Ayako scoffed.

"Pfft, get over yourself, old lady." Monk teased.

"Hey! Watch it or I'll cut your ponytail off in your sleep."

"Why in my sleep? Are you stalking me? You know where I live or something? I'm sorry, but Elderly ladies aren't my type."

Mai smiled. Everything was back to the way it was, Ayako and Monk arguing, John blushing, scratching his head and laughing nervously trying to disperse the situation, and good old Lin standing by in silence.

"Hey John!" Mai greeted to distract him from the squabbling.

"G'mornin' Mai!" He greeted back. John looked the same a well, he just had a bit of facial hair now, and as for Ayako, her hair was longer and her natural hair color, which was brown had grown in.

.

.

.

.

"Naru, I've returned to get back in the group, but I also have a case." Everyone was gathered in the meeting room.

"Yesterday I got a call from a friend of my uncle's …"

"Continue." Naru nodded.

"Taki Shoyum. There's this theatre, Farinsdale theatre. It was closed down for about 20 years, and she made way to get it renovated into a movie theatre. It was one of those play halls, you know, one of those old-school type of theatres originally, in the very beginning when it was first built, but was handed down many, many generations in her family. Taki has reported that chairs that are screwed and rooted into the floor were floating in midair, one time she was called by the police that the theatre was on fire, and when the firemen and police left, that's when she arrived, and there was no fire. The building was in complete tact! No damage or anything!"

*Dramatic gasps from everyone*

"Hmm, Sounds like an interesting case. I say we head out immediately tomorrow morning." Naru concluded.

"Wait, right away!?" Ayako whined.

"Of course!" Naru replied.

"What about Masako?" Mai asked. Not that she cared or anything.

"She's busy with a movie role, so she won't be able to work with us on this case."

'_Yes!' _Mai exclaimed in her head..

.

.

.

"Good Morning, little squirt!" Monk greeted as he ruffled Mai's hair.

"Ayaahh!" Mai squealed. "My hair!"

"Pfft, girls and their hair."

"Everyone's here right?" John asked.

"Actually, we have an additional crew member, but he will be arriving tomorrow." Naru said. Since Yasuhara was busy with school, he couldn't come and help with the team.

"Why does he get to arrive late? Whoever he is." Mai mumbled.

"Because, he's a friend of mine, don't ask questions Mai, it'll only hurt your brain."

"Why you little!-" Mai tried to run up and kick him right in the butt, but Monk held her back.

"Mai, relax, relax. You know how Naru is!"

.

.

.

.

"Come in, come in, and make yourselves at home." Taki Shoyum. Her house wasn't far from the theatre; she actually moved closer in case of any problems with the theatre like the last time.

They all gathered in her large living room, and she poured each of them a cup of tea.

"So, tell us about the theatre's history, Ms. Shoyum." Naru said.

"Well I-"

Mai jumped abruptly and fainted into Ayako's lap.

"Mai, What's the matter!? Wake up!"

.

.

.

.

"_Edison! Your heart belongs to me! Why oh why must you break our love!?" A woman clad in a royal blue goddess dress exclaimed on a stage. What was going on, was this a play?_

"_Lucy! You know that I cherish our love! I shall never avert my gaze from your beautiful eyes!" A man replied in a black tuxedo suit with a monocle over his left eye._

'_Where the hell am I' I thought to myself._

"_Oh Edison, please, don't leave! Take me with you!"_

"_What's going on!?" I exclaimed out loud._

"_George, darling, have you forgotten? We're at the theatre. You must've had too much wine." I turned to look at a woman with dark scarlet hair and blue piercing eyes. She wore a black silk chiffon dress with black silk elbow gloves, diamonds placed on her ears, neck, and fingers. Her apparel screamed wealth. _

'_George? Who's George?' I thought. 'This must be one of my dreams.' The whole atmosphere felt like the 1920s. Everyone in the audience had that feel about them as well._

"_What year is this? Is this the Farinsdale theatre?" I asked the woman._

"_G-George, it is , George. Are you okay, my love?"_

_Where was Naru? He usually appeared in dreams like this._

"_Oh Edison, remember when we lit up candles everywhere for our wed- AAAAHHHH!" The curtains behind the actors rose and the stage, props and other curtains were doused in flames._

_People in the audience began to panic and scatter, attempting to exit the theatre all at once. The chandelier then suddenly fell to the middle of the theatre crushing people to the ground. The woman and I were sitting in the first balcony of the theatre._

"_George, we have to get out of here!" The woman cried, grabbing my wrist. When we made it to the stairs, it was too late; the fire had blockaded our way._

_I stared at the people in the theatre in utter fear, watching the people burn and become engulfed into flames._

"_oh no!"_


End file.
